Spinning Is Winning
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: so this fic was supposed to be a one shot, but it has so many different ways it could go i made it into a big fic:) its basically about the gang going on holiday, to spain, and things working out for once:) set after series 2, after the whole Tamara incident.. please R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

in the club

"You know, I am really sorry about all that Tamara stuff. I never meant to hurt you know... If i could turn back the clock, i would..." Gary said over the music, just before downing the rest of his pint.

"Right, that will do, now, go tell her that... go explain to Miranda how much of an idiot you were..." Clive ushered.

"Fine... One more beer first?" Gary added nervously.

"No, you can have one when you get back..." Clive added pushing him over.

"Gary..." Stevie said happily.

"Can you, er, give us a minitue?" he asked nervously.

"I'll go see Clive, he looks lonely..." Stevie added leaving.

"Miranda, look, you know, all that stuff with Tamara, I am truely sorry, and I want to turn back the time, but I can't, I'll have to live with the guilt, but, I am really, really, really sorry..." Gary said in her ear, his voice nervous.

Miranda turned to face him, "Don't worry about it, what happend in the past, stays in the past..." she added.

"Thanks... Let me buy you a drink?" Gary smiled getting the bar mans attention.


	2. Chapter 2

At the villa

"Lets play spin the bottle..." Clive smiled, happily.

"I'm Game..." Stevie added.

Miranda and Gary sat down on opposite seats, wanting to keep out of it.

Stevie span the bottle, the head went straight past Clive, to Gary, the other, landing on Miranda.

"Oh my..." Stevie whispered.

Clive looked at her excitedly.

"Gary..." Clive urged.

"Candy crushing..." He mumbled, caught up in his game.

"Gary!" Clive repeated.

"Hmm?" he asked looking up from his phone.

Clive nodded towards the bottle.

Gary's eyes followed it and saw Miranda on the other side, her head buried in a magazine Stevie had bought.

Clive nuddged his head in her direction, urging him to go for it.

Gary's face smiled lightly, before going back to his phone.

Clive's phone suddenley bleeped. _'GIVE US A FEW?;)' _

Clive looked to Gary before winking. "Stevie... there's something outside I want to show you..." Clive said suddenly grabbing her arm and dragging her out.


	3. Chapter 3

outside

"Clive, what?" Stevie asked angered.

"Lets just give them some privacy..."Clive smiled

inside

Gary stood up and placed his phone on the table. Before sitting down next to Miranda on the sofa, she was still reading her magazine, in her own world. He put his arm around the back of the sofa, before slowly moving the hair behind her ear.

Miranda looked at him, and all the gorgeousness with it, she was really confused.

He took the magazine from her and slowly moved in, kissing her.

Miranda was caught of guard, and her eyes suddenly fell closed as she fell into the kiss, her hands behind his head and pulling him closer as they snog.

They pulled apart, breathless.

"The bottle landed on us..." Gary teased, his mouth twitching into a smile.

Miranda laughed before pulling him in for another snog.

"Mmm..." Gary moaned, "My room?" He suggested parting slightly from the kiss.

"What about Clive and Stevie?" Miranda whispered.

"Hotel?" Gary suggested pulling her closer.

Miranda nodded "Lets go..." She added.


	4. Chapter 4

the next day, at the hotel

Miranda awoke, looking around at her surroundings confused. She was even more comfused at the empty bottle of champange and clothes strewn around the room.

"Morning gorgeous..." Gary whispered standing behind her a towel wrapped around his waist, another wrapped around his shoulders, his hair all wet.

Miranda remembered and couldn't help but smile. Images from the night before danced in her mind.

Gary laid on the bed beside her, only wrapped in his towel. "Sleep well?..." he asked.

"Sarcasm!" Miranda added. "We didn't exactly sleep..." she laughed.

Gary wiggled his eyebrows before kissing her again.

"I love you..." he whispered pulling away slightly.

"I love you too!" Miranda replied kissing him again.

back at the villa

"Clive. she's still not answering..." Stevie moaned putting her phone down on the table an sitting opposite him.

Clive pulled the phone from his ear hanging up, "Neither's Gary..." he added taking a drink from his coffee.

"Something might have happend!" Stevie said worridley.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, maybe...maybe they went for a walk to talk stuff over..." Clive added.

Stevie shrugged and went back to her phone, to call her again.

at the hotel

They lay in a tangle of limbs and covers. Snuggled up in each other's arms, laughing away at how things felt so right.

"This is perfect..." Miranda mumbled.

"Yeah, but, it would be even more perfect if you didn't fart in bed thankyou, it's not very, 'alluring'" Gary teased kissing her head.

"I have you know, you burped..." Miranda teased.

"I had indigestion... and I turned away..." he added laughing.

"I had... I had... I had a curry last night!"Miranda added.

Gary started laughing, "That's Spanish takeaway's for you..." He laughed.

"Your cooking's much, much better!" Miranda smiled.

Gary blushed slightly and started kissing her again.

Miranda's phone started to ring again, she moaned as she pulled out of the kiss. She picked it up; "Stevie..." she moaned.

"Again?" Gary complained. "You'd better answer it..." he added.

"What do I say?!" Miranda asked desperatley.

"I'm sure you can make something up..." Gary smiled kissing her head before climbing out of the bed and raiding the room for his boxers lost the night before.

Miranda could only stare after him, all the gorgeousness oozing out of him. His perfect body...

"Phone..." Gary added making her jump.

Miranda looked at him confused before realising her phone was still ringing in her hand.

"Checking me out?" Gary teased wiggling his bum in her direction as he pulled the boxers over his thighs.

Miranda blushed, laughing she answered the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

_miranda picked up the phone._

"Miranda, where the hell are you?!" Stevie demanded.

"Out..." Miranda replied confused.

"WHERE?!" Stevie added.

"I followed this unicorn... and it ermm... led me to this land fo chocolate..." Miranda babbled.

"Don't muck about, where's Gary?" Stevie asked.

"Oh, he, had to err... fly home.." miranda answered.

Gary caught her attention and gave her the thumbs up.

"Oh, no, what happend?" Stevie addded concerned.

"His err... he, didn't really say..." Miranda added desperatly.

"And you are?" Stevie asked.

"I am, in... Itally... yes, i'm in Itally" Miranda added, "I'll work with that..." She mumbled to herself.

Gary started laughing in the corner of the room, only to be greeted with and cushion been chucked at him.

"And what an earth are you doing in Itally...?" Stevie asked confused.

"I wanted a pizza topped with spaggeti?" Miranda added.

"Wait.. Miranda.." Stevie started.

"Sorry, I'm err, going through a tunnel" she made loads of weird noises before hanging up.

"Pizza, really?" Gary teased.

"Shut up..." Miranda laughed before jumping on his back and wrestling him down on to the bed.


	6. chapter 6

"So, where do we go from here?" Gary asked as he sat up under the covers.

Miranda shrugged.

"We could go to Itally... I quite fancy it... just the two of us... and I'll try to not feed you to the tigers in the colloseaum..." Gary suggested.

"Miranda sat up, and then knelt, "Really?... could we?" She asked excitedly, bouncing on her knees.

"Yeah, sure... I don't know how we will explain to the rest of them where we are when they get home to realise where not there but I reckon we should just go for it.." Gary smiled.

"Postcards.."

"What?" Gary laughed.

"We could send postcards from Itally... that'll tell them..."

"Good idea!" Gary smiled, "There is a brain in there somewhere..." he teased.

"Ey, shutit!" Miranda laughed hitting him with a pillow.

Gary took the pillow from her; and then replaced his boxers after the third time that morning, "Right, you get ready, and I'm going to get dressed and head down to reception, get some brouhers... I'll be back in a ticketymundo!" he smiled before kissing her and pulling his shirt from last night over his head and heading out.

Miranda started laughing.

Gary came running back in. "JEANS?!" he shouted laughing slightly. "As if you let me leave the room without trousers!" He laughed, mock angrily.

Miranda chucked them at him, laughing hysterically.

"I'm turning into you..." Gary teased before pulling them on and stepping back into his trainers and heading out again, this time fully dressed.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you haven't herd from either of them?" Penny questioned Stevie and Clive.

"No... They left the villa with all there stuff... no note... and then Miranda said they where in Italy..." Stevie replied.

"I don't reckon they are you know..." Clive added.

"Were are they? should we phone the police... get an international search after them?" Penny started.

3 letters bundled through to letterbox and landed on the floor of the shop.

Clive stood up and went to get them. "There's one for each of us..." he said confused.

They all opened the letters and was confronted with a post card each. On the front; a picture of Miranda and Gary in a smart suit and lovely dress kissing under the coliseum. Engraved around the top; _Just married!_

On the back it read;

_Hi guys!_

_Sorry for escaping the villa... But where here now In Rome and have never been so happy! As you may have guessed from the front were now MARRIED! :D Loving life... Not sure when we'll be back; _

_See you soon...ish_

_Mr and Mrs Preston! Xxx_

**THE END**


End file.
